Episode 7873 (24th May 2012)
Plot Gail looks at the article about the bistro fracas in the Gazette. She blames Kylie but Nick is more circumspect. At Lewis's suggestion, Audrey agrees they should cancel their cruise and save the money. Stella asks Sunita to look after the bar whilst she treats Karl to a romantic anniversary dinner in the back room. Sunita's put-out but covers. Kirsty arrives home to find that Tyrone's thrown her a surprise birthday party. She's clearly not happy but paints on a smile. Sean tells Nick that Betty's hotpot recipe belongs in the Rovers, not in the bistro. Eva begs Nick to give her a second chance but he's adamant that it's over between them, however he agrees to let her keep her job. Eva's quietly hopeful. Tyrone shows in the mystery party guests, Kirsty's parents. Kirsty's horrified and it soon becomes clear that her parents didn't know she was engaged, pregnant or that she'd lost her job in the police force. Although initially awkward, Karl enjoys his evening with Stella and realises how much he loves her. Kirsty's dad is furious with her for losing her job telling her that he'll be a laughing stock in the force. Grabbing his wife's arm he marches out. The party guests exchange embarrassed looks. Audrey, Lewis, David and Kylie finally bury the hatchet. David apologises to Lewis and Audrey offers David and Kylie their jobs back at the salon. They're thrilled whilst Gail remains sour-faced. When the last guests have left, Kirsty turns on Tyrone blaming him for her terrible night. Tyrone points out that she's lied to him making him believe her parents knew all about her job and her pregnancy. Karl takes Sunita to one side and tells her that he wants to end their affair. Sunita's gutted. Kirsty sees red and grabbing Tyrone in an arm lock, slams him against the wall. Tyrone's horrified and runs from the house. Kirsty breaks down in tears, appalled by her own actions. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Beth Tinker - Lisa George Guest cast *Edwin Soames - David Lonsdale *Alison Soames - Dawn Hope Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro Notes *Actor and programme fan Sir Derek Jacobi makes an appearance in this episode as an extra in the background of the first scene in the Rovers Return. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty is horrified to see her parents have been invited to her surprise party; Karl celebrates his anniversary with Stella; and Nick finishes with Eva after the mix-up over Kylie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,960,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes